


No More Wars or Yearning

by Jessa



Series: One-shots and Drabbles [25]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Stormpilot - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Everyone is Bisexual, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Prompt Fill, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, background reyrose, hand-holding, major character death (background mentions)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Prompt: Can someone please write a wholesome post tros finnpoe fanfic where they don’t have to worry about the war and they just,,,, YEARN, and they eventually hold hands and kiss…
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: One-shots and Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177691
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	No More Wars or Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would give this a try because it's a ship I like a lot but I've never tried writing it. Hope you enjoy the read :)

After the war, Finn and Poe went home, to their individual homes.

Their individual homes were circumstantial: for Finn home was where Rey was, which at that time was still Ajan Kloss, since she got back from Tatooine and shacked up there with Rose. Because she and Rose turned out to be a perfect match. And also Rose was very compassionate and made sure that Rey and Finn worked through their feelings about the war times, and about the circumstances surrounding Ben's passing. Who she knew both Rey and Finn had some unresolved feelings for.

And for Poe, home was Yavin IV because he’d wanted to return there for so long, and help keep rebuilding, but also take care of his aging dad, who was himself living there alone. 

They say home is where the heart is though, so neither Finn nor Poe ever really felt completely at home where they went, straight after the war. They just started calling it home because that’s what they both felt like they ought to do and it was like a home. It just wasn’t quite like the one that Rey and Rose had. Yet.

So some years passed just like that. Sometimes Finn thought of Poe, while he practised his flight routines, under Rey’s guidance, and slowly but surely became a good trainee pilot. Good enough to join a flight school. Good enough to fight in a war. But wars were over now so he didn’t do that. He just joined up with a flight school.

And all the time Poe thought of Finn.

Everywhere Poe looked there was him. Rebuilding homes with reconstruction teams on Yavin IV, Poe imagined himself and Finn together, doing things like making dinner in their own kitchen. Establishing market gardens for sustainable food production, Poe imagined them together then too, doing things like sowing seeds and picking fruit in their own backyard. And teaching younglings how to fix things, the value of fixing things and repurposing, Poe imagined he and Finn could repair all kinds of broken things if they shared them and used them every day until they wore out. Like you would do with someone who you lived with for a long time, and used things together with every day until they wore out.

There came a day when Finn graduated from the flight school. It was actually less of a flight school and more like a metaphorical one: Rey had ended up just taking him under her wing - she became his teacher - so there was never anything really official about what they did or the way he finished up there. But the instruction was top-notch. And one day Rey just decided that Finn was ready to graduate, and Finn agreed. So Rey and Rose cooked him a special dinner and made a big fuss about the whole thing, which Finn really enjoyed and heck, he also just really deserved it. 

And so then the first thing Finn decided to do the day straight after that graduation and special dinner was to fly to Yavin IV just to show Poe what he’d learned, and just to make sure that Poe was still okay. Finn had always cared that Poe was okay and they’d been out of touch for a little while. The whole time Finn was at Rey’s metaphorical flight school.

Finn traveled to the Yavin system alone. He knew how to get there. But it was the Force that drew him to one particular spot on the jungle moon when he arrived. One particular location that he just knew Poe was at, and that Finn just knew how to find, because that was the real reason why Rey had taught him what she had, and when she had, in the flight school. Finn was Force-sensitive. 

Under Rey’s guidance, Finn had learned the various Orders of the Force, and the ways of both the Jedi and the Sith, and the importance of balancing them. And those ways - that balance - was all about following his feelings and finding out things like this. Like that even though Finn hadn’t seen Poe in years he had yearned for him for all of those. Throughout the hours and the days and the weeks and the months that spanned all of those years, he had longed for Poe. And he had also learned that that was okay and in fact, it was even good.

Finn’s starship touched down at the edge of the home where Poe lived, a place Finn found to be romantic and nostalgic and very, very peaceful when he disembarked from the cockpit. When Finn’s boots landed on the grass, he just knew Poe was there. And somehow Poe knew the same, he’d known all day that Finn was coming. Maybe the Force tree had told him that. He still tended to it out in the garden. Every single day.

So in the cast of a beautiful orange hue from the planet, as it set in the twilight sky, Poe walked outside his individual house - that he’d rebuilt over all these years that he’d spent alone since the war - and in that soft warm light he saw Finn again for the first time in a long time. 

Poe watched him with the same appreciation he always used to watch him with. Appreciation for the man who saved him that day in the Western Reaches. He's still not quite sure why Finn ever did that, the logic was a little contradictory. But he is sure he's glad Finn did it. And besides, at that moment reasons really didn't matter to Poe anymore. It was emotions that mattered. And that Finn was there. That mattered too. That he'd come for Poe again.

And so from the porch of the house and across the garden, Poe ran as fast as he ever had towards him. And when Poe reached Finn the two men embraced like they hadn't in years, because they hadn't. And after minutes of only that - embracing - as they drew away and gazed at each other, Poe took one of Finn’s hands and he led him across the grass to the Force tree.

Beneath the tree, they sat down. Poe had always felt the most at home there, beneath those branches. He still didn’t know why that was. He still remembered the day that this tree arrived in this garden. The day it was brought, just a twig, and planted. And the day his mother had tasked him with watering it. His father had shown him how to prune it. And it had grown up taller than Poe thought a twig could ever grow. It was beautiful, and certainly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen on Yavin IV. But only until today.

Beneath the tree, Poe looked at Finn and Finn looked back at Poe. They both felt things inside themselves then. Things they’d felt before, that had always been there, inside both of them. Things inside their bellies that people would call courage. They were each other’s heroes. Things inside their souls that people would call kinship. They were each other’s best friends. And things inside their hearts that people would call love. They were each other’s found family.

Beneath the tree, Finn leaned in and he kissed Poe’s mouth, and Poe kissed Finn’s right back. For many minutes they kissed, and then for many hours, they cuddled each other beneath the Force tree on Yavin IV. But it was many, many years they lived together there, with no more wars and no more yearning, happily ever after all of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are welcome :)


End file.
